The Way Things Should Be...
by K
Summary: Faith should never have turned evil. What event would have stopped her?


# _The Way Things Should Be..._

Disclaimer: Everything in the entire universe belongs to Joss Wedon. Well, no it doesn't, but after writing this it feels like it. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all characters, locations and everything else does belong to Joss Wedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers. This piece of fanfic is not intended to make any money, so if you paid some, [let me know how!][1]

* * *

#### _The Way Things Should Be_

FADE IN to a shot of a brilliant blue sky, with no clouds. The CAMERA PANS DOWN to a wide white sand beach. The heat haze is intense and the CAMERA FOCUSES on a dark blot that gradually resolves into a YOUNG MAN running down the beach. His is tall and well-built, running calmly and with obvious training. Despite being covered in sweat, he seems untroubled by the effort. He is dressed in black, black combat pants, black trainers and black T-shirt.

A CLOSE-UP of his face as he pounds along shows no expression crossing his face, and his eyes are completely hidden behind thin, reflective, sunglasses. However, his head is constantly moving slightly, checking his surroundings.

CUT to a shot of a large sand dune, thirty yards down the beach from the runner, on his left. The CAMERA TRACKS ROUND it to reveal an OLDER MAN. He is around 45, with short grey-hair. Despite his age, he is also well-built and squats out of sight with the poise and patience of a soldier. He is similarly dressed completely in black: T-shirt, jogging pants and trainers. The CAMERA continues to TRACK ROUND until it is over the OLDER MAN'S left shoulder. Hearing the YOUNG MAN'S approach, he tenses and carefully brings out a four-foot long knife. He hefts it gently and readies himself.

CUT to a SIDE SHOT of the front of the large dune, from the sea-side of the beach. The YOUNG MAN runs into shot from the left, unaware. As he passes the dune, the OLDER MAN leaps out, screaming, slashing down at the young man's neck with the knife.

Moving fast, the YOUNG MAN throws up both hands to block the thrust. He is instantly in a fighting stance and it is obvious he has been well trained in martial arts.

CUT to a shot of the fight from the side, facing down the beach. The YOUNG MAN kicks into the OLDER MAN'S side and then uses his hands to thrust his attacker away. The OLDER MAN assumes a fighting crouch and then lunges forwards, swinging the knife in a flat circle with his left hand. The YOUNG MAN grabs this wrist with his right hand and turns towards the arm, smashing his bent left arm into the others elbow joint. He then slams the palm of his hand into the OLDER MAN'S chest.

As the OLDER MAN is momentarily off-balance, the YOUNG MAN uses his left hand to grab the other's upper-left arm and flips the man over his head; without much effort. In the same smooth motion, he twist the other's arm back, so the OLDER MAN is forced to point the knife at his own throat as he lies winded on the sand.

CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the OLDER MAN'S face, over the right shoulder of the YOUNG MAN. They struggle with each others strength for a few seconds, the OLDER MAN'S face clearly showing his strain. Both are completely silent.

CUT to a side shot of the OLDER MAN'S face on the bottom, with the knife being slowly forced into his neck. This takes a few more seconds.

CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the knife's point pricking the OLDER MAN'S neck and drawing a drop of blood. 

HARD CUT to a MEDIUM-DISTANCE shot of the two. The YOUNG MAN immediately springs back, dropping the knife on the beach and stands formally, almost at attention, but not quite.

YOUNG MAN:  
You're dead, sir.

The OLDER MAN pushes himself up, making it seem like more effort than it is. He slowly turns to face the younger man, who does not move.

OLDER MAN:   
(mildly)  
No-one said you could stop running, my boy.

HARD CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the OLDER MAN'S slightly smiling face.

CUT to the MEDIUM-DISTANCE shot, as the YOUNG MAN sprints off, faster than before, still expressionless and effortless. He runs past the camera as the OLDER MAN picks up the knife and marches over the sand, away from the sea.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the OLDER MAN'S upper half. The CAMERA TRACKS along with him as he walks. He pulls out a shiny grey mobile, only a few centimetres thick, from his pants pocket. He presses a button on the side and the two halves spilt open, ready for use. He taps one number then 'send' and places it next to his ear.

OLDER MAN:   
(to phone)  
It's me. He's ready. As you can see I, one of   
his own kind, can no longer beat him.

HARD CUT to a shot of the landscape, over the shoulders of TWO MONKS wearing brown habits. The hoods of the robes are pulled up as they stand on the top of a stone and wood observation tower. This allows them to see a black blob that is the OLDER MAN. A speaker phone is on a low shelf in front of them.

MONK 1:   
(emotionlessly)  
That is clear. You have done well.

He reaches out a wrinkled hand and touches a button on the phone. A CLICK tells us the line is dead.

MONK 2:   
(emotionlessly)  
He is ready. We can no longer delay the decision.  
  
MONK 1:   
No. We will send him after the Slayer.

They turn inwards, simultaneously. The hoods are so far over their heads that the bright sunlight just casts impenetrable shadows within the hoods. As they walk towards the camera, FADE to OPENING CREDITS.  
  
FADE IN to the Library. WILLOW sits at the computer with OZ across from her. XANDER and CORDELIA are perched on the railing behind the table. GILES and BUFFY are talking as they walk down the stairs towards the others.

BUFFY:   
(to Giles)  
I'm not saying I'm bored. Did I mention the   
word 'bored'? How you could think I'm bored   
when evil monsters all normal people think   
are imaginary try to kill me?  
  
GILES:  
Then I really don't understand what is   
wrong, Buffy.  
  
XANDER:  
Whoa. Some thing's wrong?  
  
GILES:   
(to Xander)  
No. Which is apparently what's bothering   
Buffy. She's bored.  
  
BUFFY:  
Giles, I am not bored. Why do you always   
misunderstand what I say to you? Is it   
an English thing, or a teacher thing?  
  
OZ:  
I'm reckoning it's just a 'I-want-to-read-  
this-book-thing'.  
  
WILLOW:  
What makes you think that?  
  
OZ:  
Well, he didn't notice that Buffy just  
insulted his profession and homeland.  
  
GILES:   
(absently, reading the book)  
What? Oh, I'm just checking this...  
What is wrong with you all?  
  
CORDELIA:   
We were just wondering why you are doing  
a better than usual impression of the man  
from the book universe.  
  
GILES:  
I have often deplored your lack of respect  
for books, Cordelia. Not all universal   
truths come from fashion magazines.  
  
CORDELIA:  
All the important ones.  
  
GILES:  
Look, Buffy, you're still patrol for several   
hours every night...  
  
BUFFY:  
I know. But it's all just new Vampires.   
They crawl out of the coffin, we swap   
punches and they go down. We haven't had   
any serious trouble for ages. Nothing  
terrifying, unusual, non-vampire or even   
icky for weeks! Just a whole bunch of new guys.  
  
XANDER:  
Ok, Buffy's complaining that we're not   
running more of a risk of death. Have   
we picked out her straight-jacket yet?  
  
WILLOW:  
No, it's true. We've fought nothing   
but new Vampires for a couple of   
weeks. It's odd.  
  
GILES:  
Well, I can't say I've particularly   
noticed myself...  
  
BUFFY:  
You might want to re-think the whole   
'Watcher' title, then.  
  
GILES:   
(ignoring her)  
...but you can take this as a welcome respite.   
It will be a good opportunity for you to  
finally do some really serious training. I   
dare say something more violent and destructive   
will arrive and wreak havoc soon enough. 

As GILES finishes talking DISSOLVE to an Airport Customs Channel. The YOUNG MAN from the beach is walking slowly through. He is now dressed all in black. Black trainers, black combats, black silk shirt and a long black trench coat are all seen as the CAMERA TRACKS UP his body, from floor to head. He is only carrying a passport in his left hand. He is still wearing the sunglasses, which the CAMERA FOCUSES on and TRACKS with him as he continues to walk. We see a CUSTOMS OFFICER reflected in them.  
  
CUT to a shot of the female CUSTOMS OFFICER, from behind the YOUNG MAN. The CUSTOMS OFFICER takes the passport, in her left hand, and quickly glances at it.   
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the CUSTOMS OFFICER'S right hand, below the Customs desk, picking a set of four keys of a small hook.  
  
CUT BACK to the CUSTOMS OFFICER, bringing her right hand up and using it to pass the passport back to the YOUNG MAN.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the two hands meeting and the keys being passed underneath the passport.  


CUSTOMS OFFICER:   
(normal tone and volume)  
The car is in space C12. The red convertible.   
Gear's in the boot.  


The YOUNG MAN does not acknowledge this in any way, just walks calmly on.  
  
CUT to a shot of a red convertible, looking across from back left corner to top right corner. The YOUNG MAN stalks into shot, at top right; turning off the car's alarm. He then walks round to the boot.  
  
CUT to a shot of the car boot, from above. The YOUNG MAN unlocks and opens it. The CAMERA TRACKS out and down to show a large, tubular black bag.  
  
CUT to a shot of the YOUNG MAN'S face, over the top of the raised boot. He glances quickly but carefully round.  
  
CUT BACK to the shot of the bag. The man reaches in and unzips it fully in one movement. The bag is completely full with guns and explosives. Mostly sub-machine guns and pistols, there are two shotguns, a dozen hand grenades, a couple of plastic bombs and lots of boxes of spare ammunition.  
  
CUT to a shot of the YOUNG MAN'S upper body, from the boot. He reaches in and takes two pistols, clipping them into holsters on each side of his belt.   
  
CUT to a shot from behind and above the right of the YOUNG MAN. He takes a sub-machine gun out with his right hand. He pulls his trench coat out of the way with his left and puts the gun in a holster in the small of his back.  
  
CUT BACK to the shot of his face, from over the top of the boot. He looks around again.   
  
CUT to TWO SHOT, from the left hand side of the man, looking at him and the boot. He hefts out one of the shotguns with his left hand, then slams and locks the boot. The CAMERA TRACKS the man as he walks to the driver's door and gets in, slipping the shotgun in beside the him.  
  
CUT to over the YOUNG MAN'S shoulder, as he examines a folded map. The way is clearly marked, in black marker, to Sunnydale. 

YOUNG MAN:  
Sunnydale. Stupid name.

CUT to a shot above the car, as he drives off. The CAMERA PANS to follow the car as it turns out of the car park.  
  
FADE to a shot of a long corridor. The walls are made of metal and are shining with the small amount light coming from a the chinks in a set of double doors, at the far end and an emergency light above it. The CAMERA TRACKS slowly down the corridor.  
  
About half-way along, a MALE SECURITY GUARD steps into the corridor, on his rounds, walking slowly. The light picks out enough detail to identify the man as a security guard: hat, belt with gun and keys and torch in his hand. He continues to walk all the way to the door and tries the handle perfunctorily.  
  
HARD CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the MALE GUARD'S left shoulder, as a hand drops on to it.   
  
HARD CUT BACK to the shot from behind, as he screams and drops his torch, leaping backward. After an instant, he collects himself and tries to catch his breath.

MALE GUARD:  
Sarah! Why do you keep doing that?

CUT to a shot of the shadows at the side of the corridor. SARAH, a female security guard in her early twenties, steps out of them. She has tawny blonde hair, is thin and grinning.

SARAH:  
It's funny.

CUT to a shot of the MALE GUARD, as he adjusts he uniform and collects himself.

MALE GUARD:   
(sarcastically)  
It's been 'funny' for the last three nights.   
Do you think you could learn another joke?

He then bends to collect his torch and the batteries, which have fallen out.

SARAH:   
(out of shot)  
Oh, after tonight it won't be funny.  
  
MALE GUARD:   
(Not really listening)  
Oh? Why's that?  
  
SARAH:   
(out of shot)  
Because, after tonight, you'll be dead.

CUT to the shot of the MALE GUARD flicking his head up to look at SARAH.   
  
HARD CUT to a shot behind the MALE GUARD, as the doors smash outward, hitting the MALE GUARD and sending him flying. There are FOUR PEOPLE in the doorway, just shadows in the moonlight.  
  
CUT to a close up of their faces as they step forward. They are all VAMPIRES. SARAH then moves in front of them, facing the MALE GUARD. She also has her game face on.

SARAH:   
Harry, you know, there's a little problem   
you might be able to help me with.

CUT to a shot of HARRY on the floor. He is terrified, but this line gives him hope.

HARRY:   
What problem?  
  
SARAH:  
I like to snack while I work.

HARRY starts trying to scrabble away without taking his eyes of the Vampires. Slowly, their shadows cover him. He throws up his hands and screams. FADE OUT.  
  
FADE to THE DINGOES playing on-stage at the BRONZE. The CAMERA pans across the band. CUT to BUFFY, WILLOW, XANDER and CORDELIA, sitting at a round table in the club. WILLOW is directly facing the stage. BUFFY is on her right and XANDER is on her left, with CORDELIA next to him. They are all watching the band, as the song comes to an end. They clap and cheer. OZ soon walks into shot, greeted by WILLOW. OZ sits on WILLOW'S left and XANDER is next to him, as they rearrange themselves to sit around the table.

OZ:  
Sorry, guys. We were supposed to do a   
shorter set, but the warm-up guys' amp blew.  
  
WILLOW:  
Isn't it great which he gets technical?  
  
BUFFY:   
(kindly)  
Yes, Willow.  
(Pause)  
Look guys, there's no reason for you to come   
on patrol with me again tonight.

CUT to the others' surprised reactions to this.

XANDER:  
What this? A Diana Ross thing?   
Trying to ditch the Slayerettes?  
  
BUFFY:   
I'm not trying to 'ditch' you.  
It's just that patrol has been really   
dull lately and I just want you two   
couples to spend time together.

CUT to a shot CLOSE-UP of XANDER and OZ. They look at each other, then XANDER clutches hold of OZ in mock embrace and turns to face BUFFY, their cheeks touching.

XANDER:   
(camping it up)  
Well, that's very sweet, but us two big   
boys just wouldn't feel right with you out   
there all on your own.

CUT to a MEDIUM-DISTANCE of the table, seen through the crowd, as they all laugh, XANDER clearly carrying on the joke with OZ looking bemused. The CAMERA then PANS round to show the face of the YOUNG MAN, staring at the five of them. He is smiling slightly, while leaning against one of the club's pillar and still wearing his sunglasses. He then pulls out a mobile phone, identical to the one used by the OLDER MAN on the beach.  
  
CUT to a shot of the YOUNG MAN from the other side. He turns to the CAMERA and his face and voice instantly become expressionless.

YOUNG MAN:   
(into phone)  
It's me. I've found her.  
(pause)  
I know. Not in the club, the school or her  
home. Make it look accidental; in the open.

The CAMERA PULLS BACK from the YOUNG MAN, through the crowded Bronze, as it FADES OUT.  
  
FADE IN to the Alley outside the Bronze. BUFFY is walking along, towards the CAMERA, in 'patrol' mode, but obviously not enjoying it. It is cold, so she pulls her jacket around her and her breath shows in the air as she talks to herself. The CAMERA PANS to follow her past.

BUFFY:   
'No, guys. Don't come on  
patrol. It'll be boring for you.'  
Hey, Buffy, remember that it'll be  
boring for you? Nothing, not even in   
the graveyards. What's wrong, is nobody   
in trouble these days?

As the CAMERA reaches halfway through its PAN, in the middle of BUFFY'S speech, we see the YOUNG GUY, standing in the shadows of a dumpster. The CAMERA remains focused on him as BUFFY continues walking and talking.  
  
When she finishes, the CAMERA ZOOMS IN to a HEAD SHOT of the YOUNG GUY. Despite the dark, he still has his sunglasses on.

YOUNG GUY:   
(softly)  
Show time.

CUT to the alley, shot from the opposite direction. Around the corner walk the Vampires from the bank, SARAH in the lead. They are carrying large sacks, obviously the money from the bank, as they walk towards their car, parked in the Alley. They are chatting and all except SARAH still have their game faces on.

BUFFY:   
Oh, look. The Bad Guys  
have come out to play.

CUT to a SIDE-ON SHOT of the Alley, as BUFFY races in to attack. She spin-kicks SARAH in the face, knocking her down, then leaps into the others. She front-kicks one, then immediately turns, blocks two punches from another and then punches him; spinning him through the air into the car. The two others have been fumbling with something under their coats, but stop to defend themselves. None of them are up to the normal standard of Vampires.  
  
BUFFY jump-kicks one in the face, lands and sweeps the legs of another. She gives the first one two quick jabs in the face, knocking him down. She then leans down, grabs the first by the shoulders and throws him over, into the original two. The fourth, only half-recovered, clumsily grabs her from behind. BUFFY kicks him, over her head, turns round, then throws him so he spins into the others.  
  
CUT to SARAH, who has taken cover behind the Vampire's car.

SARAH:   
(shouting)   
It's the Slayer, you idiots!   
Don't fight, just kill her!  
  
BUFFY:   
(to Sarah)   
Killing without fighting? That's Zen.   
These guy's can't even manage  
walking upright.  
  
SARAH:   
(sneering)   
No, but they can manage shooting.

CUT to a three-quarters SHOT, from behind BUFFY'S left shoulder. The Vampires, apart from SARAH, pull themselves upright and draw their guns. This is some serious firepower.

BUFFY:   
(Amazed)   
What are you-?

She is cut off by the Vampires' opening fire. They are injured and panicky, so their aim is off.  
  
CUT to a SHOT of the ALLEY from higher up, over the Vampire's heads. The bullets slam into the ground, as BUFFY runs back, towards the cover of the dumpster.   
  
Before she is halfway there, HARD CUT to a CLOSE UP of BUFFY'S leg, as a bullet slices into it. Although only a glancing hit, blood sprays out.  
  
HARD CUT to BUFFY landing in a heap. She instinctively grips her leg and shouts with pain.  
  
CUT to the Vampires, lining up for the kill. TWO of them change magazines in their guns, then take aim.  
  
Without warning, bullets smash into them, knocking them to the ground. They then raze over the others, clearly designed to force them to back off, rather than kill.  
  
HARD CUT to YOUNG GUY, side-stepping into the centre of the ALLEY, in slow motion. He has a automatic in each hand, blazing at the VAMPIRES, with his trench coat streaming out sideways from his motion. His face is expressionless. The bullets continue to fly out, in slow motion; dropping out of shot.  
  
HARD CUT to the Vampires, diving to avoid the bullets. They are being hit, but nothing really serious.

SARAH:   
(shouting)   
Forget it! Let's go! 

CUT to a SIDE SHOT of the car. The Vampires pile into the car, dragging the two seriously wounded ones with them.   
  
QUICK CUT to SARAH at the wheel driving.  
  
CUT BACK to the car revving off. Pause, as the sound dies away.  
  
CUT to SHOT of the YOUNG GUY, now standing over BUFFY. He slowly lowers the guns, then holsters them. He bends down to examine her leg, placing his hands on it for a moment to examine it.

YOUNG GUY:   
(expressionless)   
Nothing too serious.  
(Pause)  
For you. It'll heal.  
  
BUFFY:   
(in pain - sarcastically)   
Great bedside manner. Ever considered   
becoming a doctor?   
(getting no reaction)  
Who are you?

QUICK CUT to the door of the Bronze, people are piling out, with XANDER, WILLOW, OZ and CORDELIA in the lead. The sound of Police sirens are heard.  
  
CUT to the YOUNG GUY'S face. He glances towards the commotion of people arriving. Then back to BUFFY.

YOUNG GUN:   
Me? I'm with the FBI.

HARD CUT to a MEDIUM-DISTANCE shot. The YOUNG GUY springs up and runs off.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP SHOT of BUFFY. The people from the Bronze crowd around her. There is lots of muttering about 'Guns', 'Terrorists' and 'Police'. FADE OUT, with BUFFY, sat on the ground with her injured leg out-stretched, still staring, puzzled, after the YOUNG GUY.  
  
DISSOLVE to the Library. BUFFY and FAITH are seated at the table, with GILES standing on the other side.

GILES:   
And you say he claimed  
to be working for the FBI?  
  
BUFFY:   
That's what he said, but he  
was obviously lying.  
  
FAITH:  
Yeah, unless they've really started   
recruiting people as weird as Fox Mulder.  
  
GILES:   
Quite. It's unlikely he is working  
for any kind of official organisation.   
The Council would have informed me.  
  
BUFFY:   
It's weird. He saved my life, but  
I don't trust him. He didn't seem... right.  
I can't explain it. I mean, I've met a lot of  
strange things, but this guy was... different.  
  
GILES:   
Might he be another Vampire?   
Admittedly, saving the Slayer would   
be unusual behaviour, but these others   
were carrying guns...  
  
FAITH:   
Yeah, what's with that? How come the  
Vamp's we come up against always want to go  
hand-to-hand? Kinda stupid, considering we  
always waste 'em.  
  
GILES:   
Fortunately, Vampires had never shown   
much interest in firearms. They can be traced,  
they tend to attract attention and they are pretty  
unnecessary, given a Vampire's speed and strength.  
  
BUFFY:   
And ripping a persons heart out with   
your own hand just has that personal touch.  
  
GILES:   
Thank you, Buffy. This is certainly   
something to investigate. His timing   
was a little convenient, too.  
  
BUFFY:   
You mean, just as my life needed saving,  
there he was to save it?  
  
GILES:   
Exactly. For all we know, they could  
have been working together.  
  
FAITH:   
So, I take it keeping an eye out  
for this guy is our new priority?  
  
GILES:   
Hmm? Oh, yes. I'd very much like  
to know about this young man.

CUT to a SHOT of the Library doors, as WILLOW, OZ, XANDER and CORDELIA enter.

WILLOW:   
Are you sure you're all right?  
  
BUFFY:   
Sure, I'm fine.  
  
XANDER:   
Oh, I don't think you are.  
I think you're mentally injured.  
  
CUT to the others staring at XANDER, puzzled, the CUT BACK.  
  
XANDER:   
You got shot, yet you're still in on   
the day of the big Chemistry test.  
I think this has to go down as the waste  
of the greatest excuse ever.  
  
WILLOW:   
And we don't know if it will  
heal quickly, like normal...

She trails off, as the CAMERA CUTS to BUFFY showing her leg. There is only a faint scar.

BUFFY:   
It's no biggy: just a glancing shot.   
Like he said, I'll heal...  
Giles, that's it. He said it wasn't serious,  
'for me'! He knew I was the Slayer!  
  
GILES:   
It's true, a normal person would  
take some time before fully recovering.  
If he knew, that is worrying...  
{Pause while the thinks)   
However, the important word is 'shot'.  
With armed Vampires running around, I   
don't want anyone but Buffy, Faith and  
myself out after dark. And we will  
stick together at all times, understood?  
  
BUFFY:   
Right.  
  
FAITH:   
Sure.  
  
GILES:   
The rest of you, try and research any   
instances of Vampires using guns or any clue   
as to who this man might be. I'm certain that   
none of my books contain anything, so you'll   
have to try that 'Internet' thing.  
  
BUFFY:   
Well, I'm going to try the old-fashioned  
snitch approach.

CUT to Willy's Bar. It is deserted, with WILLY polishing glasses. After a beat, WILLY'S head turns as the door opens.  
  
CUT to a shot of the door, with no-one outside.   
  
CUT BACK to WILLY as he comes round the bar, tutting to himself, to close the door.  
  
CUT BACK to the SHOT of the door, as WILLY reaches it. As he takes hold of it, BUFFY appears round the side. She walks in, slowly, as WILLY retreats.

BUFFY:   
Ok, Willy. Some thing odd is going on.  
You know what I want to know. Just tell   
me, I've got a test to get to.  
  
WILLY:   
Huh?

BUFFY reaches for the door handle, as though to close it.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the door handle, as BUFFY wrenches it off.  
  
CUT to a SHOT of WILLY'S scared face.

WILLY:   
Hey! It's not I won't tell you,  
it's just that I really don't know what   
you mean. Come on! 'Something odd is   
going on'? In Sunnydale? You've got to   
be more specific.  
  
BUFFY:   
Willy, everyone coming in here   
must be taking about it.  
  
WILLY:   
Well, as you can see, it's a little  
slow right now. It's been a little slow  
all week, actually... In fact, that is   
the oddest thing at the moment-  
  
BUFFY:   
(Interrupting)   
You must have heard about this!  
Vampires with guns? The Slayer gets shot?   
Full story on page four?  
  
WILLY:   
Oh, yeah. That. Well, maybe some  
people are a little happy, but I   
really don't know anything else.  
  
BUFFY:   
(threatening)   
Willy...  
  
WILLY:   
No, really! They're just a new bunch of   
Vamps. No one knows why they're armed,   
they're not talking to anyone. I swear!  
  
BUFFY:   
(calming Willy, but disappointed)   
I believe you.   
Still, if you hear anything else, let me know.

CUT to BUFFY, turning to leave.  
  
CUT BACK to WILLY, trying to make excuses.

WILLY:   
You got it, but, like a say, my   
sources have all left town.

CUT to BUFFY, instantly stopping.

BUFFY:   
What?  
  
WILLY:   
Yeah, must be some kind of festival in   
Transylvania, or something. Everyone's  
taking a holiday.

BUFFY:   
All the Vampires in Sunnydale have left?  
  
WILLY:   
Well, not all. Just everyone who can.  
  
BUFFY:   
Why?  
  
WILLY:   
Hey, guns attract way too much attention.  
They all figure the cops, the FBI, the AFT,   
everybody, will be all over the place in a   
couple of days.   
  
BUFFY:   
Of course. It's easier to kill people  
if they don't believe you really exist.

FADE to BLACK, then FADE IN to a fairly cheap motel room, similar to FAITH'S. The CAMERA is facing the end of the bed, as the YOUNG MAN lies down, face first, asleep. He is still fully dressed, apart from his trench coat. The pistols are still in the holsters on his belt and the automatic lies by his head, his hand curled up to hold it.  
  
The CAMERA TRACKS around and forward, until it just shows an alarm clock, at "20:13", with the sunglasses in front of it. Just as it changes to "20:14" and the alarm begins to go off, the YOUNG MAN'S hand snaps into shot and turns it off. The hand grabs the sunglasses in one movement and pulls out of shot.  
  
The CAMERA PANS round to face the bed, side on. The YOUNG MAN is sitting up, seemingly completely awake. His sunglasses are on. He jumps to his feet and steps forward.  
  
CUT to a SHOT of a cheap wooden chair, with the YOUNG MAN'S trench coat hung over the back. The YOUNG MAN reaches it and pulls his phone out of the pocket. He turns it on and dials.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE-UP of the YOUNG MAN'S face.

YOUNG MAN:   
(expressionless)   
It's me. I've made contact.  
It's tonight.   
(Pause)  
I'll do what I have to do.

CUT to a shot of the YOUNG MAN, as he slowly takes the phone away from his ear and leaves his arm hanging for a second. He then slowly leans over the coat and replaces the phone. He then lies down on the floor and begins to do push-ups. FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN to BUFFY, GILES and FAITH, fighting with five Vampires in a deserted car park. FAITH and BUFFY are fighting two each, while GILES deals with the other one, in a triangle formation. The CAMERA starts DIRECTLY ABOVE them, then TRACKS AROUND and DOWN, to show BUFFY fighting. She punches her two twice each, in their faces. CUT to FAITH as she side-kicks one in the chest then grabs the other as he lunges at her. She then throws him into the other, and they both fall down. CUT BACK to Buffy as she spin-kicks both of hers at once and they collapse into a heap with the others.  
  
CUT to GILES fighting the final one. He is laying in with straight-forward punches to the chest and head. The Vampire is simply being worn down. Giles finishes, then pulls back and elbows him into the pile.  
  
CUT to a MEDIUM DISTANCE shot, from behind the shoulder of someone in a car. Watching through the windshield, there is a slight pause as the three gather themselves. They then run into the attack, as the Vampires jump up to carry on.  
  
CUT to a SIDE ON shot of the fight. BUFFY continues to keep her two at a distance, kicking one, then punching the other, then turning back to the first. FAITH grabs hers, using fast punches to the face to keep them off-balance. GILES is head-butting his, then continuing to viciously jab his chest.  
  
CUT BACK to the car. The driver revs the engine and begins to drive forward, fast. It seems to be aimed directly at BUFFY. The car gets faster and faster. It is only a few meters away from the battle when the headlights are turned on, at full power.  
  
HARD CUT BACK to the fight. Everyone reacts to the sudden blaze of light.  
  
HARD CUT BACK to the car. BUFFY jumps at GILES, pulling him out of the light. FAITH, also with Slayer-speed, jumps to safety. The driver immediately spins the wheel, now clearly aiming for the five Vampires, trying to get out of the way.  
  
CUT to a side on shot of the collision. The Vampires bounce off the car, two rolling over the top, two simply been thrown off. One manages to cling to the bonnet, but lies still.  
  
CUT to a SHOT of the car door. The engine is still running and the lights are still on. It opens and the YOUNG MAN steps out. He turns a full circle, examining the scene. Again, despite the dark, he still has his sunglasses on.

YOUNG MAN:   
Beginners.

CUT to a shot over the hood of the car, with the YOUNG MAN still standing at the door. The VAMPIRE on the bonnet stand and prepares to leap at the YOUNG MAN, who is facing away, looking over the back of the car.  
  
QUICK CUT to a side on shot of the car bonnet, as FAITH leaps on it, making the YOUNG MAN turn round.  
  
CUT to a CLOSE UP of the VAMPIRE'S head and chest as FAITH drives the stake in.   
  
CUT to the YOUNG MAN as he watches this approvingly. A VAMPIRE jumps into shot, snarling and his head snaps round. It tries to take a swing at him, but BUFFY'S arm appears, dragging it back. She then punches it so hard it is knocked over the car roof.

YOUNG MAN:   
(smiling slightly)   
Talented beginners.

The YOUNG MAN then pulls out two high-powered automatic pistols. He reaches over the car bonnet, so one is pointing directly at the chest of the VAMPIRE lying there. He then shoots it three times, in quick succession.

BUFFY:   
Bullets won't kill him!  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
Because he's a Vampire? I know.  
But it does make them a lot easier to stake.

As he finishes talking, FAITH pulls out a stake and plunges it into the VAMPIRE'S chest, who is unable to move because of the large bullet wounds. It dissolves into dust.

YOUNG MAN:   
See?

He then points the guns over the car roof and begins stepping round the car, shooting.  
  
CUT to GILES, in the darkness on the other side of the car, trying to fight the two Vampires who got knocked over the car. They are giving him problems and one has just grabbed his arms back, as the other prepares to punch him. The bullets slam the VAMPIRE holding GILES, staggering it back, then knocking it down. The bullets then slam into the other VAMPIRE, knocking it down, as well.

YOUNG MAN:   
(Out of shot)  
Stake them!

CUT to GILES, looking shocked and puzzled. Realising his opportunity, he pulls out a stake and kills them both.  
  
HARD CUT to the YOUNG MAN. He spins around from GILES direction, to face forwards. The remaining two VAMPIRES are running into the pool of light from the car, one on each side. He drops one of the pistols and reloads the magazine of the other, unhurriedly. Just before they reach him, he blasts them both in the chest. He then pulls out a stake, bends down and kills the one on the right. FAITH leaps into shot and kills the other.  
  
They stand simultaneously. FAITH is grinning.

FAITH:   
That's some serious firepower, man!  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
(nodding solemnly)   
Thank you.  
  
BUFFY:   
What the hell where you doing?  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
(calmly)   
Stopping you from wasting time.  
  
BUFFY:   
You could of shot us!  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
No, I wouldn't.  
  
BUFFY:   
(sarcastically)   
You're that good, huh?  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
Yes. I think we should leave.  
  
GILES:   
(walking up, slightly dazed)   
I think that could be an excellent idea.

GILES gestures off, where the SOUNDS of POLICE CARS can be heard again.

BUFFY:   
Oh, look. You start shooting and the cops   
turn up. Is this all just a pathetic cry for   
attention, we have to ask?  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
(politely)   
Can I offer you all a lift?  
  
FAITH:   
(grinning)   
Sure.

CUT to a MEDIUM DISTANCE shot of the car. FAITH quickly gets into the passenger side seat. GILES shrugs helplessly at BUFFY and gets in the back, behind FAITH. The YOUNG MAN politely gestures for BUFFY to get in. As the cops get closer, she gets in, unhappily. The YOUNG MAN gets in the drivers seat and the car revs off.  
  
DISSOLVE to the car park at the school, the CAMERA is pointing at the gate, looking down. The YOUNG MAN'S car drives in, at normal speed now. The CAMERA PANS round to follow it up to school.  
  
CUT to the car drawing up outside the Library building. The doors open and BUFFY, FAITH, GILES and the YOUNG MAN get out.

GILES:   
I think you'd better come in and,  
er, discuss tonight's events...  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
I can't. I have to report-   
I have things to do.  
I can meet here tomorrow.

The YOUNG MAN begins getting in the car. BUFFY grabs his left arm and starts to pull him back.

BUFFY:   
Hey! We're not done yet.

The YOUNG MAN grips her arm with his right hand, quickly twisting it until she is forced against the car with her arm up behind her back, moving with Slayer-like speed. BUFFY, caught by surprise, can't move. She gives a quick jerk backwards, expecting to break free, but can't quite manage it. The YOUNG MAN'S face shows the strain, however and he is forced to grab her shoulder with his other hand.

YOUNG MAN:   
(still calm)   
Yes, we are.  
  
FAITH:  
Hey!

As FAITH steps forward to get him, so he instantly releases BUFFY and moves backwards, putting his hands up.

YOUNG MAN:   
(trying to convince them)   
Relax! I'm on your side. I just don't   
like being grabbed. I will come and   
talk to you tomorrow.  
  
BUFFY:   
How do we know you'll turn up?  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
Why would I help you if didn't  
want to work with you?  
(To Giles) Eleven Ok?  
  
GILES:   
Oh, yes, fine.

The YOUNG MAN closes the door and drives out of the car park. The other three look at each other, at a loss. FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN to the Library, next day. XANDER, WILLOW, OZ, CORDELIA and seated at the table. GILES is leaning against the bannister. FAITH is sitting on the counter and BUFFY is pacing in front of the table. The CAMERA is pointing towards the LIBRARY doors, from behind the table.

BUFFY:   
I don't trust him.  
  
WILLOW:   
Well, he did save you. Twice.  
  
BUFFY:   
He did not save me!  
(pause)   
Ok. But only once! We were easily  
dealing with those Vamps the second   
time. Right?  
  
FAITH:   
Sure, B. But I don't see why  
you're getting so upset? Cute guy, serious   
weaponry, wants to help. What's the issue?  
  
GILES:   
I think what is concerning Buffy is the  
method of this young man's help, rather than   
his aims. Though I must admit, we don't know   
very much about those at the moment.  
  
XANDER:   
Ok, my Universal translator is on the  
blink. What did you say?  
  
BUFFY:   
He said: The guy uses guns! In a big  
way. This attracts attention.  
  
GILES:   
Exactly. The Sunnydale police may have a   
problem with joined up thinking, but they   
know that gunfire usually means trouble.  
  
OZ:   
Unless it's very small gunfire.  
  
GILES:   
What concerns me most is that he   
managed to hold you, Buffy.  
  
XANDER:   
(misunderstanding)   
Whoa! He held you?

CUT to a CLOSE-UP of CORDELIA, shooting XANDER a vicious glance, the CUT BACK.

XANDER:   
(reacting to the glance)   
I mean...  
What exactly happened?  
  
BUFFY:   
I tried to stop him leaving, but  
I couldn't. He was nearly as strong as me.  
  
FAITH:   
Yeah, but he wasn't keen on taking  
on the both of us.  
  
GILES:   
(thinking)   
Yes, but no normal human should be strong   
or quick enough to contain a Slayer...   
(Pause)  
Oh, my God. Unless he's...  
  
OZ:   
Unless he's...?

HARD CUT to the Library doors, as they swing wide open. The YOUNG MAN walks in, clearly having been listening to the conversation.

YOUNG MAN:   
Unless he is one of the BrotherHood!  
  
BUFFY:   
The who?

CUT to GILES' face, looking worried.

GILES:   
But-but, I though the Brotherhood   
were destroyed?  
  
YOUNG MAN:   
We very nearly were. There are a few  
of us left...  
(sarcastically)  
fighting the good fight.  
  
BUFFY:   
Who are the Brotherhood?  
  
GILES:  
(not listening)   
What are you doing here?

CUT to a TWO SHOT of BUFFY and the YOUNG MAN. As he starts to answer GILES, she interrupts.

BUFFY:   
(shouting)   
Hey!

CUT to a SHOT showing GILES, BUFFY and the YOUNG MAN. The two men stare at BUFFY.

BUFFY:   
Now. What is going on?

CUT to a CLOSE UP of the YOUNG MAN. He glances at GILES, seemingly for permission to continue, then speaks directly to BUFFY.

YOUNG MAN:   
My name is Gabriel. I am a member   
of the organisation known as the   
Brotherhood. The Brotherhood has existed   
for nearly three thousand years and   
their only aim is to create a male Slayer.

CUT to a WIDE shot, showing everyone's reaction to this. They have all clearly jumped to the same conclusion. FAITH drops off the Library counter and walks right up to GABRIEL to voice it.

FAITH:   
You're telling us you're a male Slayer?

CUT to a CLOSE UP of GABRIEL'S face, as he chuckles and looks down at the floor. He takes off his sunglasses as he speaks.

GABRIEL:   
Oh, no. I'm not a Slayer.

GABRIEL pulls his head up, slowly. The CAMERA ZOOMS IN to show his eyes. The pupils are made of a rapidly sifting white mist, glowing with an inner light.

GABRIEL:   
I'm an angel.

CUT to everyone's shocked expressions. Then CUT to a CLOSE UP of BUFFY.

BUFFY:   
What? Like 'sent from god'?

CUT to a MID-SHOT of GABRIEL, as he replaces his sunglasses. He is smiling and from this point on is more animated and relaxed.

GABRIEL:   
Oh, no. Not that kind. I've nothing   
to do with religion. I just performed   
the ritual of Tashal-Matoff.  
  
GILES:   
(stepping forward)   
I thought all copies of  
the ritual where lost?  
  
GABRIEL:   
They probably are. This was four  
hundred years ago.  
  
FAITH:   
You're four hundred years old?  
  
GABRIEL:   
It seemed like a good idea at  
the time.   
  
XANDER:   
Yeah, that living forever thing is  
always such a disappointment.  
  
GILES:   
Please, er, Mr...?  
  
GABRIEL:   
Just Gabriel.  
  
GILES:   
Please, explain, er, Gabriel - how you  
did this...

GABRIEL moves into the Library, turning to rest against the end of the table. The others gather around.

GABRIEL:   
I was a minor noblemen in England in the   
sixteenth century. The people on my lands where  
terrorised by demons throughout my entire life.   
Almost every night, my people where attacked.   
Often killed.

GABRIEL pauses, clearly remembering the incident clearly. The CAMERA ZOOMS out and up, looking down on all of them.   
  
As GABRIEL continues talking, the scene DISSOLVES into a typical eighteenth century village. The CAMERA TRACKS down though a small collection of wood and mud huts, towards a group of people are fighting four very ugly vampires. This continues, with the villagers using pitch-forks to keep the Vampires at bay; but that's all.

GABRIEL: (voice over)   
One night, when I was a few months   
past my eighteenth birthday, we were   
fighting a group of Vampires by one   
of my farmer's cottages. The couple had   
just had a baby, so we were expecting   
trouble.

The CAMERA TRACKS around the fight, showing GABRIEL at the front of it. He wears chain mail and carries a broadsword. His eyes are clearly normal. He is brave, but not well-trained.

GABRIEL: (voice over)   
I was used to it by this time.   
We fought, we died. I knew that  
I was going to lose eventually.

GABRIEL'S broadsword is knocked out of his hand. As he struggles to hold off the Vampire, another appears behind him, biting deeply into his neck.

GABRIEL:   
(voice over)   
The villagers saved me, from being  
killed outright, but the bite was   
already changing me.

As GABRIEL talks, we see the two of the villagers turn and beat the Vampires off him. As they pick him up and begin to fight slowly backwards, FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN to a dark room in a castle. GABRIEL, dressed in cotton underclothes, is lying on the floor, clearly dying, with a large, infected, wound on his neck. Standing on one side are two monks, their faces completely hidden by their cowls. They move around GABRIEL in opposite directions. They are performing a ritual, slowly creating a circle of incense and a pentagram made of white powder.

GABRIEL:   
(voice over)   
I would either die a slow and unpleasant   
death, or turn into one of the creatures   
I hated. Then two monks arrived from the   
nearby abbey - or so we thought. They   
were really from the Brotherhood. They   
said there was a spell that could prevent   
my death. If I was 'a pure man', I could be   
changed into an angel. I agreed.

The scene DISSOLVES OUT, changing to the same pentagram, with the CAMERA pointing directly down on it. GABRIEL is kneeling in the pentagram, reading from a piece of parchment. The CAMERA moves down to show his face. Although clearly in pain, he is shouting out the ritual.

GABRIEL:   
(voice over)   
There is a substance called 'aether'   
that surrounds every living thing in   
the world, in minor amounts. All the ritual  
did was summon enough in one place to fill   
my entire body. If I had a 'pure soul',   
and yes, that's all the explanation I got,   
I would become a being made of aether. This   
would allow me to live on, fighting the demons,   
for as long as the aether I had summoned lasted. 

During this speech the CAMERA TRACKS around GABRIEL, as the white mist we saw in his eyes slowly appears around him. It forms a circular wall around him, although he is still visible through it. It continues to increase in size and thickness as he shouts through the ritual. As it ends, the CAMERA TRACKS up to point directly down at GABRIEL, with the mist now completely surrounding him; in a hollow tube shape. He throws out his arms and screams the final phrase upwards. As he remains there, the mists flies into his body. As the CAMERA zooms in, his face shows incredible pain as it disappears through his skin, eyes and mouth.

GABRIEL:   
(voice over)   
Each time I used its power,   
some would leave my body. When   
it has all gone, I will die.

GABRIEL collapses, shuddering, on to the floor. His eyes are tightly shut and his wraps his arms tightly around his chest. He remains there for a few moments, convulsing. Suddenly, he snaps his arms outwards and opens his eyes. They have become full of the mist.

GABRIEL:   
(voice over)   
I was an Angel. I have been   
for three hundred years.

The CAMERA PULLS back to show GABRIEL as his arches his body. From his back, two wings, made of the aether mist, have sprouted. As he collapses again, FADE OUT.  
  
FADE IN to the LIBRARY, with everyone in the same positions. Everyone is clearly captivated by GABRIEL'S story. The CAMERA TRACKS back down to show GABRIEL.

GABRIEL:   
The Brotherhood took me in.  
They taught me to fight, so I   
could train the Initiates.  
  
WILLOW:   
The who?  
  
GABRIEL:   
The Initiates were the potential male   
Slayers born out of the Brotherhood's  
breeding program. Like the Slayers, they   
were born with an instinctive fighting style,  
but needed training. That was what I did.  
  
BUFFY:   
What's with the past tense all   
of a sudden?  
  
GABRIEL:   
It's because, thirty years ago, the  
organisation of the Brotherhood was  
almost entirely wiped out by Vampires.  
There where almost ten thousand people,   
including the support personnel. It must   
have taken him decades to bring together   
all the Vampires that attacked. He ordered   
that they kill everybody. Babies in their   
cribs, children in their beds, women and   
men in their homes. He had them slaughter   
nearly every living thing for three miles   
in one night.

There is a moment of silence.

XANDER:   
Who is this 'he'?  
  
GABRIEL:   
The boss of your gun-toting Vampires.  
His name is Sallzontoth.  
(Pause)  
I annoy him by calling him Sally.  
  
GILES:  
I can't say I've ever - er - heard  
of him...  
  
GABRIEL:   
I'm not surprised. He likes to   
keep well hidden. He only works  
through others, like those idiots  
you met the other day.  
  
BUFFY:   
Who could that be? Oh, I know  
the ones you let get away.  
  
GABRIEL:  
I was stopping you from wasting  
time. They aren't the problem.  
They're standard Vampires who  
haven't even bothered to learn to   
fight properly. Sallzontoth is the   
real problem.  
  
BUFFY:  
They had guns!  
  
GABRIEL:  
Only because Sally told them  
to! You two could kill them  
without even looking.  
  
GILES: (trying to keep the peace)  
Ah, yes. Perhaps you could  
enlighten us as to exactly why the  
Vampires are carrying such  
advanced weaponry?  
  
XANDER:  
In other words, Mr Mysterious  
man, what's with the big guns?  
  
GABRIEL:  
Oh, Sallzontoth has learned well  
from humans. He stays hidden, manipulates   
anyone he can and always, always, has  
plausible deniability.  
  
WILLOW:  
What?  
  
XANDER:  
(without thinking)  
It means it always looks  
believable that you didn't   
do it.  
(Pause, while everyone reacts)  
Hey, I was an American soldier   
for a couple of hours!  
  
GABRIEL:  
Huh?  
  
OZ:  
Long story.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Oh. With his people  
carrying guns, people think gangs, not  
mythical Vampires. He's learnt well   
from humans. What we're afraid of, what   
conclusions we jump to and who we like to   
blame. He's sneakier, nastier, crueller than   
any normal Vampire. And he's always prepared   
to cut his losses and run.   
  
WILLOW:  
Well, we've come up against some  
pretty nasty Vamps.  
  
GILES:  
Yes, er, William the Bloody for  
one.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Spike? I'm impressed. I'm not saying   
Sallzontoth is more evil than any  
Vampire you've met. I'm saying he's  
more human. That's why I need your help.  
  
FAITH:  
Yeah, what do you want us to do?  
Waste him for ya'?  
  
GABRIEL:  
Basically, yes. I've been hunting   
him for thirty years, but he keeps escaping   
me. You people are all the best there is.   
I need some backup.  
  
BUFFY:  
So you just waltz in here and expect us  
to drop everything because your gun-obsessed  
self has a problem with a Vampire who's  
'sneaky'?  
  
GABRIEL:  
(Suddenly angry)  
No. I asked for your help because I   
don't think I can do this on my own. But I   
will keep trying, because every time I close   
my eyes, I see ten thousand people die.   
Every time I go to sleep, I hear their screams  
and begs. And every time he escapes me, I feel   
their pain. Sorry to have bothered you.

GABRIEL marches out and the rest look at each other, embarrassed. FAITH, after a few seconds, walks out after him.  
  
CUT to a shot outside the school. GABRIEL is walking along, hunched over, looking depressed. Without any warning, he snaps round, pulling out his gun and aims it at FAITH, who reacts.

FAITH:  
Hey, man, chill. Been hitting the  
coffee a little too much?  
  
GABRIEL:   
(Holstering the gun)  
Sorry, I thought you were someone  
else.  
  
FAITH:  
Who? Terry, your target-practise pal?  
  
GABRIEL:  
That, or a evil demon sent to kill me.  
There wasn't a lot in it.  
  
FAITH:  
Well, it's just me. 

There is a pause, then FAITH, seeming surprised at herself, bursts out.

FAITH:  
I want to help. With this demon guy.  
  
GABRIEL:   
(smiling)  
Thank you. I suddenly feel a lot more  
confident.

They start walking down the street together.

FAITH:   
(smiling)  
Shame. You had that cute, puppy-dog, yearning   
thing down.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Don't worry, I'm sure I'll do something to  
get depressed about soon.  
  
FAITH:  
So, this obsessive revenge gig hasn't  
been all laughs, then?  
  
GABRIEL:  
Not really. Every time I think I've got  
him, he escapes. I used to think it would   
be difficult to get him on my own. Then I   
thought I'd get him, but die in the process.   
Now, I'm not even sure if I shouldn't just   
leave him to you.  
  
FAITH:   
(smiling)  
Well, you could, it's no problem. But  
don't you want to laugh in his face before  
he dies?

The CAMERA stops tracking, as the two continue to walk down the street, shooting their backs in the streetlight.

GABRIEL:   
(laughing)  
When you put it like that, maybe I   
could hold your coat?  
  
FAITH:  
You can hold whatever you want.

There is a slight pause.

GABRIEL:   
(mildly embarrassed)  
So, two Slayers? I worried about that when   
I heard. How did it happen?  
  
FAITH:  
Buffy died.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Really? She's looking well.

FAITH laughs and the two continue to walk down the street, talking, as the scene FADES OUT.  
  
FADE IN to the Library. BUFFY is training hard at the punch bag. GILES wanders out of his office, looking at his watch.

GILES:  
Buffy, do you know where Faith is?  
She's late.  
  
BUFFY:   
(Still training)  
Come on, Giles, have you ever expected  
Faith to turn up on time? She'll be here.  
  
GILES:  
I know, it's just, with armed Vampires  
around, I'm worried. Slayers aren't   
invulnerable, you know.

BUFFY stops working out and faces GILES.

BUFFY:  
Of course I know. I was the one  
who got shot.  
  
GILES:  
Oh, yes. How is the, er, leg?  
  
BUFFY:  
It's fine. Knowing Faith, she probably  
had fun with Gabriel last night and is   
sleeping it off.  
  
GILES:   
You think they went out? Well, from  
the way Gabriel was feeling, I wouldn't   
think so-  
  
BUFFY:   
(Interrupting)  
No, Giles. I think they stayed in.  
Together.  
  
GILES:  
Oh, er. Really? Of course...

GILES hurriedly puts his glasses on and retreats into his office. BUFFY grins and goes back to her training. After a few seconds, CUT to the Library Doors, as FAITH arrives, unhurried.

FAITH:  
Hey, B. What's up?  
  
BUFFY:  
Giles was concerned.  
  
FAITH:   
(sarcastically)  
That's sweet.   
(raising her voice)  
It's nice to know that the old   
guy cares that much about us.

GILES appears out of the office again, annoyed at the remark but relieved FAITH is safe.

GILES:   
Does my ageing memory deceive me, Faith,  
or did we not agree that you would be here  
twenty minutes ago?  
  
FAITH:  
Chill, G-man. I was talking with   
Gabriel and I just lost track of time.   
I'll make it up.

FAITH immediately gets ready to train, so GILES come-back is lost. He returns to the office and BUFFY moves over to stand behind FAITH.

BUFFY:   
Just 'talking', huh?  
  
FAITH:   
(without looking round)  
Yeah.  
(realising what Buffy means)  
Yes! We just talked.

BUFFY is quite surprised at FAITH'S insistence and shows it.

FAITH:   
(trying to be casual)  
I'm not saying I wouldn't, he is cute,   
it's just that he has way to many   
issues with this demon right now.   
We're just friends.

BUFFY picks up the pads and moves into the centre of the Library, as Faith finishes getting ready.

BUFFY:  
Uh huh. Just friends.

FAITH begins to pound at the pads BUFFY holds up.

FAITH:   
(realising)  
Hey, why do you care anyway? You  
said you weren't going to help him.  
  
BUFFY:  
I didn't. I said he shouldn't have just  
assumed that we would.

GILES, now leaning over the counter, coughs loudly. The two Slayers stop and face him.

GILES:   
However, Faith, we have discussed his request  
and, er, think that we may well be able to help.  
  
FAITH:  
You're in?  
  
BUFFY:  
All of us. Demons are demons.

FAITH looks down at the floor, flexing her hand.

FAITH:  
(not that enthusiastically)  
Great. We'll all hunt together.  
(she looks up, talks in a normal tone)  
Gabriel says that these Vampires are  
getting money for their boss. They're  
robbing banks, mainly.  
  
GILES:  
And there are only a few banks in   
Sunnydale.  
  
BUFFY:  
So, it's stake out, then stake them.

The scene FADES OUT as the Slayers continue training.

FADE IN to a shot of a Sunnydale Street, with a large, old fashioned bank building in the middle of it. BUFFY, GILES, XANDER, CORDELIA, OZ, WILLOW, FAITH and GABRIEL are standing in an alleyway. GABRIEL, FAITH, GILES and BUFFY are staring out of the alley down the street. The others are resting behind them, as XANDER hands out coffee and doughnuts.

XANDER:  
Look, we've been here all night,  
for three nights. I don't know   
about anyone else, but Mrs. Xander's  
little boy can't keep this up much   
longer.  
  
WILLOW:  
(Disapproving)  
Xander!  
  
CORDELIA:  
Hey, not that I don't want to   
stop the evil from taking over the   
world, but if I don't catch up on   
my beauty sleep, I coudld well lose my  
position as the most beautiful girl in  
Sunnydale.  
  
GILES:  
I have to say, I think we may have to  
re-think our strategy.  


GABRIEL turns to face the others. He is clearly upset and disappointed in himself.

GABRIEL:  
No. You need to go and get some sleep.  
I'm just wasting your time. I'm sorry.  
The gang's probably left town by now.  


Without another word, GABRIEL goes out of the alley, down the street, slouching. FAITH immediately goes after him. The others look at each other, feeling bad. 

XANDER:  
(Trying to lighten the mood)  
So, back to the Library for Scrabble?  


CUT to FAITH and GABRIEL walking down the street. GABRIEL is looking miserable, stamping along. FAITH jogs up to him. 

FAITH:  
Hey, wait up.  
  
GABRIEL:  
(Not looking round)  
Faith, you should be patrolling.  
You could do some good instead of  
having your time wasted  


FAITH grabs hold of GABRIEL'S arm and swings him round. She leaves her hand on his arm throughout the scene. 

FAITH:  
I never waste time.  
  
GABRIEL:  
You are talking to me.  
  
FAITH:  
Well, I would be talking, if you weren't in  
training for an Olympic walking event.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Faith, you're wonderful...  


FAITH reacts at this, smiling warmly, but before she can say anything, GABRIEL continues, in the same flat monotone. 

GABRIEL:  
Thank you for your help... for  
your belief. But I am wasting your  
time and your ability.   
  
FAITH:  
Why are you sayin' this? It isn't  
over.  
  
GABRIEL:  
It will be soon. Sallzontoth's gone, left   
town again. I'll find him one day.  
Then it'll all be over. Goodbye.  


GABRIEL tries to turn and walk away, but FAITH holds on to his arm and he lets himself be turned back round. FAITH is upset and it clearly shows on her face. 

FAITH:  
You don't have to go.   
  
GABRIEL:  
I have to find him. I can't stay...  
much as I want to.  
  
FAITH:  
(blurting it out)  
Then I'll come with you.  
  
GABRIEL:  
You can't. This is were your building   
your life. I won't take that from you.   
You are one of the best things to ever   
happen to me. I won't mess that up as well.  
  
FAITH:  
(softly)  
Don't leave me.  


FAITH puts her hand on GABRIEL'S face, stroking his cheek. 

GABRIEL:  
(on the verge of crying)  
It's best. I'm sorry.  


Once more, Gabriel turns away. FAITH lets go of him. 

FAITH:  
I don't believe it. I'm nearly crying   
over you. I never cry.  


GABRIEL turns his head round. As he does, CUT to a shot from his POINT OF VIEW. Everything in the scene: buildings, cars, rubbish bins is shown in a simple, dim white, outline, made up of the same mist that we saw in GABRIEL'S eyes. It is clear that this is another part of the price he paid. He sees everything it terms of it's 'soul', what truly makes it what it is. Living things are more complex: am couple walking down the street are clouds of mist, as is a small dog in the foreground; all against a background of infinite blackness. As he focuses on FAITH, we see how he perceives her. She is the brightest thing in the world, a swirling, moving mass of mist, lit from within by wonderful bright colours. In the centre, however, there is a small patch of blackness.   
  
CUT BACK. Seeing her like this, GABRIEL smiles.  


GABRIEL:  
I can't see your tears, Faith. That's part  
of the price I paid. I'll never see   
your face. I can just see how wonderful   
you are. What potential you have.   
I won't waste your life as well  
as my own.  


CUT BACK to GABRIEL'S POINT OF VIEW. When FAITH speaks, the colours within her change quickly. 

FAITH:  
You don't believe in wasting life then?  
  
GABRIEL:  
No, so you shouldn't-  


CUT BACK, as GABRIEL is interrupted by FAITH kissing him. They relax into it, holding each other for a long moment, as the scene FADES OUT.  
  
FADE in to the Library next day. BUFFY and GILES are sitting at the table, looking angrily upset. FAITH walks in and senses their mood. 

FAITH:  
What's up?  
  
GILES:  
It appears that Sallzontoth and his  
Vampires haven't left town at all.  


GILES pushes a newspaper down the table. On the front page the headline reads 'Family killed in Jewel store robbery'. 

FAITH:  
(Realising)   
Oh, man. They weren't just robbing   
banks.  
  
GILES:  
(Controlling himself)  
No. They broke into the jewellery   
shop, killed the family and took   
everything of value.  
  
BUFFY:  
(not looking up)  
Cordelia knew them. The parents and  
the three children. The youngest two   
were twins, just four.  
(she slowly looks up)  
Tell Gabriel, I'm going to find this   
demon and I'm going to kill it.  
  
FAITH:  
No, we're going to find it  
and we're going to kill it.  


CUT TO WILLY'S BAR. It is closed, WILLY is moving around, sweeping. After a second, the door smashes open and FAITH and GABRIEL stalk in. WILL just reacts to his door being smashed in. 

WILLY:  
Oh, not again.  
  
GABRIEL:  
Hi, Willy.  
  
WILLY:  
(Panicking)  
Not you! Look, I don't know nothing-  


GABRIEL sprints across, grabs WILLY and throws him across the room. WILLY slumps into the side of the bar. 

GABRIEL:  
I haven't asked you anything yet.  
  
FAITH:  
The Vampires who robbed the jewellery store.  
Where did they go?  
  
WILLY:  
The who?  


GABRIEL marches over to WILLY, picks him up by his shirt front and pushes him against the bar. 

GABRIEL:  
The Vampires who killed the innocent children.  
The Vampires who made the parents watch as they   
did it. The Vampires we're looking for.  
  
WILLY:  
Sorry, it's not ringing any bells.  


GABRIEL grabs WILLY'S head and slams it into the bar. 

GABRIEL:  
(Very dangerously)  
Try listening harder.  


FAITH begins to step towards WILLY, who gives up. 

WILLY:  
Oh, those Vampires. Well, I don't know-  
but, but- someone might have seen them   
in the sewers. Reight next to where The   
Master used to be.  
  
FAITH:  
Thanks, Willy.  


GABRIEL drops a thin stack of money, folded, on to the bar. He and FAITH walk out of the bar without looking back. WILLY grabs the money quickly, listens for a moment to check they've gone, then reaches over the bar to pull out a phone. He dials. 

WILLY:  
(Into phone)  
They were here. I told them what   
you wanted. Sure. You tell Mr   
Sallzontoth-  


WILLY is cut off. 

WILLY:  
(Continuing to himself)  
-that Willy always delivers.  


CUT TO the SEWERS under Sunnydale. GABRIEL, FAITH and BUFFY are moving along, watching every angle for attack. FAITH and BUFFY are both carrying crossbows and stakes, while GABRIEL is carrying his two sub-machine guns.  
After a few seconds, GABRIEL speaks.  


GABRIEL:  
You don't have to do this.  
Either of you.  


BUFFY is going to reply, but FAITH beats her to it. 

FAITH:  
Yes, we do. We're the Slayers.  


BUFFY looks at FAITH, surprised for a moment. 

BUFFY:  
Besides, the last time I was here,  
I died. This'll be an improvement.  


They continue on, leaving GABRIEL alone for a moment. 

GABRIEL:  
(To himself)  
Maybe for you. Not me.  


CUT TO the cavern near where The Master used to be trapped. The adventures involving the Hellmouth have created a large, flat, sandy area; roughly oval shaped. It is surrounded by sewer pipes, with a couple of entrances. There is a large chasm two thirds of the way along, crossed by a rope bridge. There are twenty or so Vampires milling around the larger area, cleaning guns, counting piles of money and valuables or just hanging about. The smaller area, across the chasm, is darker and the only thing that can be seen is a large complicated wooden platform. Two, heavily built Vampires stand on guard on that side of the rope bridge.   
  
The CAMERA PANS around all of this, before focusing on a half buried entrance to a sewer pipe. The CAMERA ZOOMS in, as FAITH, GABRIEL and BUFFY examine the area from this hiding place. 

GABRIEL:  
They're not ready. Let's just get them as   
quickly as possible.  
  
BUFFY:  
Ok. On 'now'.  


There is a pause. 

FAITH:  
NOW!  


BUFFY and FAITH fire their crossbows into the cavern and hear them kill. They both jump through the gap, as GABRIEL opens up with his machine guns.  
  
CUT to a shot of the cavern now. The Vampires, again untrained, are panicking, two of them dead, the rest being slammed back by the bullets. FAITH and BUFFY race in, each taking one side. They quickly stake a couple of Vampires each. Most of the other Vampires are on the ground, wounded by GABRIEL'S bullets.  
  
CUT BACK to GABRIEL at the Sewer mouth. His guns run out of ammunition and he drops them carelessly sideways, leaving his hands free. He pulls off his trenchcoat, then thrusts his hands forward. As he does so, they suddenly become surrounded by the aether mist we saw in his eyes. On his hands though, it looks like fire, flickering and glowing.  


GABRIEL:  
(To himself)  
Let's end this.  


GABRIEL drops down, then runs towards a group of three Vampires recovering from his shots. Without slowing, he reaches back and punches the largest of them in the chest. His hand, with the fiery aether, smashes through the Vampires ribs and completely through his body. The Vampire looks amazed as it turns to dust. Without pausing, GABRIEL spins round and swings at another Vampire. This time, his hand is flat as a blade and the Vampire is decapitated, turning to dust. The third, most recovered, takes a swing at GABRIEL'S head, which GABRIEL blocks by grabbing it. The aether burns into the Vampire, who screams. GABRIEL keeps hold as he reaches back, points the fingers of his bare hand and stakes the Vampire with it.  
  
CUT to a shot of the two SLAYERS. They are sprinting around, staking the Vampires who lie on the ground, weakened. Only occasionally do they have to punch them once to knock them out. Within the minute this has all taken, most of the Vampires have been killed.   
  
BUFFY approaches another couple of the remaining ones, but they have been faking the extent of their injuries. They both kip up and begin to circle her.   
  
GABRIEL is now surrounded by four VAMPIRES, but none of them want to approach him. They are using kicks, working as a team, preventing him from getting hold of any of them. However, they are not doing any damage to GABRIEL.  
  
FAITH starts to move towards the rope bridge. The GUARDIAN VAMPIRES who stand on the other side are looking back, to the wooden platform. From out of its darkness comes SOLLZONTOTH. It is a an average-sized, but very heavily built demon, similar to Acathla. It is a sickly light green colour, with thick brown veins all over it's body. Two dirty orange horns stick out a couple of inches from it's head. It mouth is huge, with dozens of large fanged teeth dripping spit. It's thick arms and legs stamp along as it roars, clenching its hands. When it speaks, it is in a growl.  


FAITH:  
Is that it? I was expecting   
someone taller.  
  
SOLLZONTOTH:  
I am ready. I am prepared.  
(To the Vampires)  
Kill them!  


CUT BACK to BUFFY. She flips the stake in her hand and throws it at one of the Vampires. He tries to block it, but is far to slow and crumbles to dust. The other one leaps at BUFFY, trying to kick her in the head. Buffy dodges the female Vampire and as she lands punches her in the head, knocking her to the ground. BUFFY pulls out another stake and dusts her. CUT BACK to GABRIEL. As two of the Vampires try to chest kick him, he leans back, grabs their legs in each hand, again making them scream and pulls them towards him. They crash together and he dust them, punching through them with a quick one-two. One of the remaining two takes advantage of this and grabs him from behind, pinning his arms. The other runs in, but GABRIEL pulls up his feet and smashes them into him. The Vampire staggers back as GABRIEL uses the leverage to flip himself over the other Vampire's head, breaking it's hold. GABRIEL'S fist breaks through the back of the surprised Vampire, killing it. The remaining Vampire takes one look at his expression and runs for it.  
  
CUT BACK to the Bridge. The GUARDIAN VAMPIRES are running across the wooden bridge at FAITH. She waits calmly, but as they approach her, BUFFY and GABRIEL leap past her to tackle them. FAITH looks surprised for a moment, then grins and races across the bridge to SOLLZONTOTH, who is trying to get back to the wooden construction.  
  
FAITH catches up and roundhouse kicks SOLLZONTHOTH'S legs away from it. Without pause she leaps into the fight, dropping a flurry of heavy punches and powerful kicks on the unprotected demon. SOLLZONTOTH can do nothing, barely managing to turn on to his side to face her.  
  
After thirty seconds of this FAITH stands back, enjoying the moment, as SALLZONTOTH tries to crawl away. In the background, BUFFY and GABRIEL are still fighting the two Guardian Vampires, slowly but surely winning.   
  
CUT to a shot over a small black box, which is obviously what SALLZONTOTH is crawling towards. The box has a red switch, a blue switch and two sets of wires coming from it. which trail out of shot to the wooden construction. FAITH is completely unaware of SALLZONTOTH'S aim.  
  


FAITH:  
Oh, come on! Is that it?  
  
SOLLZONTOTH:  
I don't suppose I could  
bribe you?  
  
FAITH:  
No. I'll just take the money  
when I've killed you.  


SOLLZONTOTH is very close to the box now. 

SOLLZONTOTH:  
Then this is it. For all of us.  


SOLLZONTOTH puts his hand on the box. 

SOLLZONTOTH:  
(to Faith)  
You still die!  
(shouting, to Gabriel)  
I was ready, Gabriel. You still lose!  


CUT to GABRIEL, as he punches through his Vampire. In slow-motion, he takes in the scene with SOLLZONTOTH and FAITH. His eyes widen with fear, knowing what will happen. 

GABRIEL:  
(screaming)  
NO!  


CUT to a close up of SOLLZONTHOTH'S hand, in slow-motion, as he flicks the blue switch.   
  
CUT to a close up of FAITH'S face, in slow-motion as she realises what is happening and turns to run.  
  
CUT to a shot of the rope bridge, in slow-motion, as two explosive charges destroy it, turning it into splinters even as FAITH starts towards it.  
  
CUT BACK to the shot of SOLLZONTOTH'S hand, in slow-motion, as he flicks the red switch.  
  
CUT to a WIDE SHOT of the wooden construct. From behind it, there is a massive explosion, smashing it apart. The fire and force slam out, as FAITH skids to a stop. She scans around for a way out, but there is none. The flames rush towards her.  
  
CUT to a shot of GABRIEL. He is marching towards the chasm, getting faster and faster. The glow fades from his hands, but begins to gather around his whole body. After several steps, nearly at the edge, it begins to fill out behind his shoulders. Suddenly, huge, bright white wings snaps out from his back, taking the shape of the mist. Just as he reaches the edge of the chasm, GABRIEL launches himself up and begins to fly.  
  
CUT BACK to the WIDE SHOT. GABRIEL glides over the chasm, circling around.  
  
CUT to a SHOT of GABRIEL and FAITH. As the flames a only a foot away, she holds up her hands, amazed. GABRIEL moves in lower and grabs her, flying up and away.  
  
CUT BACK to the WIDE SHOT. As the area is consumed by the fire, everything exploding and disintegrating, GABRIEL flies back over the chasm, carrying FAITH.   
  
CUT to a CLOSE up of GABRIEL. His wings are drooping, the mist is fading from his eyes. The effort of this is visible on his face.  
  
CUT to SHOT of BUFFY and the GUARDIAN VAMPIRE she was fighting. They are both staring at the devastation across the chasm and at GABRIEL. Buffy recovers herself and stakes the VAMPIRE, as GABRIEL, clearly weak, comes into shot. He simply lets go of FAITH, who drops a couple of feet and rolls as she lands. BUFFY turns to watch, as GABRIEL crashes into the ground, out of control.  
  
CUT to a shot of GABRIEL directly from above, lying on the ground, gasping for breath. The mist is nearly gone from his eyes and his wings lie flat on the ground, now limp and moulting. FAITH scrambles over, as the explosions continue, on her hands and knees.  


FAITH:  
Gabriel! That was amazing!   
How did-  


FAITH suddenly realises the state GABRIEL is in. 

FAITH:  
Oh, man. We got to get you  
out of here. Buff! Help-  


BUFFY runs over, but as FAITH starts to gather him up, GABRIEL grabs her hand with his own. The wings are now beginning to fade away and his skin is getting paler and paler. 

GABRIEL:  
It's too late. I have used up my   
aether.  
  
FAITH:  
What? Shut up!  
  
GABRIEL:  
It's over! I'm finally going to die.  
  
FAITH:  
You're not!  
  
GABRIEL:  
I should of died four hundred years ago!  
I got a temporary reprieve, Faith. This   
is my time. I've done what I had to do.  
  
FAITH:  
(Crying openly)  
You can't leave me!  


GABRIEL hauls himself up on his shoulders, leaving the mist that was his wings behind. 

GABRIEL:  
I would do anything to stay with   
you, but it's over. I've used my life.  
I used it to save yours. I happy to die  
for that.  
  
FAITH:  
(Knowing it's too late)  
I'm not.  


GABRIEL sits up, taking one of FAITH'S hands in his own and stroking the hair away from her eyes with the other. 

GABRIEL:  
I just want one thing before I... go.  


CUT to a CLOSE UP of FAITH, still crying, tears running down her face. 

GABRIEL:  
To see you as everyone else does. That alone  
it worth this.  


CUT to a CLOSE UP of GABRIEL, as he looks down and closes his eyes tight. He fiercely shakes his head, then looks up, opening his eyes. They are normal, with dark brown pupils. The mist is completely gone.  
  
CUT to GABRIEL'S POINT OF VIEW, staring at FAITH. She is dirty, her hair is a mess and tears are running from her bloodshot and puffy eyes as she gasps for breath.  


GABRIEL:  
You are so beautiful.  


CUT to a TWO shot of them both, GABRIEL sitting there astonished. He slowly smiles, the pain forgotten. 

GABRIEL:  
Inside and out. I wish I could of known you  
three hundred years ago. I would have died   
happy, just knowing you existed.  


They slowly lean forward and kiss deeply for a long moment. GABRIEL tenderly disengages, then slumps back. 

FAITH:  
(quietly)  
No, not now.  


CUT BACK to the shot from above GABRIEL as he lies back. He closes his eyes, still smiling, then his whole body stiffens and slumps. CUT to a shot taking in all three, as the explosions and fires die out across the chasm. BUFFY, who has remained in the background, moves hesitantly forward, but before she can get to there FAITH stands up. She is still crying and waits for a second over GABRIEL. She then suddenly runs from the cavern. Buffy, shocked, goes after her. FADE OUT to the CLOSING CREDITS on the lonely body of GABRIEL.

   [1]: mailto:KFiles@kfiles.freeserve.co.uk



End file.
